concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob Dylan Concerts 1960s
1956 December 24, 1956 Terlinde Music, St. Paul, MN 1958 Hibbing, MN (The Home of Bob Dylan) 1959 January 10, 1959 Hibbing, MN (Unidentified Venue) May 1959 Hibbing, MN (The Home of Ric Kangas) October 1959-May 1960 Ten O'Clock Scholar, Minneapolis, MN 1960 Jan-early summer 1960 The Purple Onion Pizza Parlour, St. Paul, MN February ?, 1960 Ten O'Clock Scholar, Minneapolis, MN (with 'Spider' John Koerner, set allegedly includes "They Call the Wind Maria") May 1960 The Home Of Karen Wallace, St. Paul, MN (Gotta Travel On (Paul Clayton) / Rovin' Gambler / Doney Gal (?) / Go Down You Murderers (Ewan MacColl) / Bay Of Mexico / Two Sisters / Go 'Way From My Window (John Jacob Niles) / This Land Is Your Land (Woody Guthrie) / Go Tell It On The Mountain / Fare Thee Well / Pastures Of Plenty (Woody Guthrie) / Rockabye My Saro Jane / Take This Hammer / Nobody Wants You When You're Down And Out / The Great Historical Bum (Woody Guthrie) / Mary Ann / Every Night When The Sun Goes Down / Sinner Man / Delia's Gone / Wop Da Alano / Who's Gonna Shoe Your Pretty Little Feet / Abner Young / 900 Miles / Blue Yodel #08 (Mule Skinner Blues) (Jimmie Rodgers) / One-Eyed Jacks / Columbus Stockade Blues / Payday At Coal Creek) June ?, 1960 The Bastille, St. Paul, MN Summer 1960 The Gilded Garter, Central City, CO (or "a honky-tonk mountain bar," Cripple Creek, CO September ?, 1960 Minneapolis, MN (The Home Of Bob Dylan) September-December 1960 Horace Mann School, St. Paul or Minneapolis, MN (with Fred Hoffman) September-November 1960 Minneapolis, MN (Minnesota Party Tape, Red Rosey Bush / Johnny, I Hardly Knew You / Jesus Christ / Streets Of Glory / K.C. Moan / Blue Yodel #08 (Mule Skinner Blues) / I'm A Gambler / Talkin' Columbia / Talkin' Hugh Brown / Talkin' Inflation) Fall 1960 Ten O'Clock Scholar, Minneapolis, MN December ?, 1960 Chicago, IL (in a coffeehouse) 1961 January ?, 1961 Madison, WI (in a coffeehouse) January 24, 1961 Cafe Wha?, New York City, NY (Dylan arrived in New York accompanied by his friend Fred Underhill and headed to Cafe Wha?, where he performed a couple of songs. Afterwards the compere asked the audience if anyone had a place where Bob & Fred could stay that night. The next day Dylan visits Woody Guthrie's family in Howard's Beach. He meets Woody's son Arlo and teaches him some harmonica) January 29, 1961 Izzy Young's Folklore Centre, New York City, NY (Afterwards Bo. meets Woody Guthrie at the home of Sid and Bob Gleason in East Orange, New Jersey) February ?, 1961 The Commons (Fat Black Pussycat), New York City, NY February 13, 1961 Gerde's Folk City, New York City, NY (Monday Night Hootenanny) February or March, 1961 Gerde's Folk City, New York City, NY (Hootenanny nights and supporting John Lee Hooker. Probably March 27, 1961) February or March, 1961 Dylan starts to accompany folk singers like Fred Neil, Mark Spoelstra, Ramblin' Jack Elliot & Dave van Ronk on harmonica, performing at Cafe Wha?, Mill's Tavern, The Gaslight, The Limelight, Village Gate and The Lion's Head in New York City February or March, 1961 The Gleasons Home, East Orange, NJ (A second (or third) "home-tape" is recorded by Sid and Bob Gleason, while Dylan is singing to their daughter Kathy, with San Francisco Bay Blues / Jesus Met The Woman At The Well / Gypsy Davey / Pastures Of Plenty / Buffalo Skinners / Jesse James / Car, Car (Ridin' In My Car) (FRAGMENT) / Southern Cannonball (FRAGMENT) / Go Bring Me Back My Blue-Eyed Boy (FRAGMENT) / Remember Me (When The Candle Lights Are Gleaming) April 5, 1961 Loeb Music Center, New York City, NY (First paid concert for the University of New York Folk Society. Suze Rotolo is in the audience) April 9, 1961 Washington Square, New York City, NY (Bob attended a demonstration) April 11-23, 1961 Gerde's Folk City, New York City, NY (supporting John Lee Hooker) May 6, 1961 Montewese Hotel, Branford, CT (Indian Neck Folk Festival. Dylan performed "Talkin' Columbia", "Hangknot, Slipknot" & "Talking Fish Blues" and met Bob Neuwirth for the first time) May ?, 1961 University Of Minnesota, St. Paul or Minneapolis, MN (University Hootenanny) May ?, 1961 Minneapolis, MN (in a coffeehouse) May ? 1961 Minneapolis, MN (In Mid May, Dylan returned to Minneapolis and a number of home recordings were made, including one at Bonnie Beecher's Apartment. Dylan performed Railroad Bill / Will The Circle Be Unbroken / Man Of Constant Sorrow / Pretty Polly / Railroad Boy / James Alley Blues (Times Ain't What They Used To Be) / Why'd You Cut My Hair / This Land Is Your Land / Still A Fool / Wild Mountain Thyme / Howdido / Car, Car (Ridin' In My Car) / Don't You Push Me Down / Come See / I Want It Now (I Want My Milk) / San Francisco Bay Blues / Young But Daily Growing / Devilish Mary / Ramblin' 'Round / Death Don't Have No Mercy / It's Hard To Be Blind / This Train / HARMONICA SOLO / Talkin' Fish Blues / Pastures Of Plenty) June ?, 1961 Cambridge, MA (in a coffeehouse, possibly Club 47) June ?, 1961 Gerde's Folk City, New York City, NY (Robert Shelton hears Dylan perform at a Monday hootenanny night) June or July, 1961 Gaslight Cafe, New York City, NY (one week with Dave Van Ronk) June or Early Fall, 1961 RCA Studios, New York City, NY (recording "Midnight Special", with Harry Belafonte on vocals and Bob on harmonica) July 7-8, 1961 Caffe Lena, Saratoga Springs, NY July ?, 1961 Fifth Avenue Hotel Kiwanis Club, New York City, NY July 29, 1961 Riverside Church, New York City, NY (Dylan is part of a 12-hour radio broadcast "Hootenanny Special"., performing Handsome Molly / Omie Wise (Naomi Wise) / Poor Lazarus / Mean Old Southern Railroad (DANNY KALB, vcl/g; DYLAN, hca) / Acne (RAMBLIN' JACK ELLIOTT & DYLAN, shared vcl)) Late Summer 1961 Gerde's Folk City, New York City, NY (Dylan performs at Brother John Sellar's birthday party) August ?, 1961 Club 47, Cambridge, MA (Bob is invited onstage to perform during Carolyn Hester's set) September 6, 1961 Gaslight Cafe, New York City, NY (Dylan's set this night is recorded, performing Man On The Street / He Was A Friend Of Mine / Talkin' Bear Mountain Picnic Massacre Blues / Song To Woody / Pretty Polly / Car, Car (Ridin' In My Car) (with DAVE VAN RONK, g/vcl)) September 26-October 8, 1961 Gerde's Folk City, New York City, NY (2 sets each night, supporting the Greenbriar Boys. New York Times reporter Robert Shelton attends the opening night of another two-week Dylan residency. After his first set Shelton interviews Bob and then writes an enthusiastic review concentrating on Dylan) September ?, 1961 Club 47, Cambridge, MA (Carolyn Hester allegedly tries to cut a live album, with Bob on harmonica) September 30, 1961 Columbia Recording Studios, New York City, NY (Carolyn Hester studio session. Songs recorded are "I'll Fly Away", "Swing And Turn Jubilee" & "Come Back, Baby" with Carolyn on guitar and vocals and Bob on harmonica. The producer is John Hammond) October 20, 1961 Izzy Young conducts a written interview with Dylan. In this he mentions his own composition California Brown Eyed Baby that he is performing at the time. October 23, 1961 Izzy Young conducts another written interview with Dylan. October 26, 1961 Dylan signs for Columbia Records. October 29, 1961 WNYC Radio Studio, New York City, NY (Oscar Brand's "Folk Song Festival" performing "Sally Gal" & "The Girl I Left Behind") Late October 1961 Folklore Center, New York City, NY November 4, 1961 Carnegie Chapter Hall, New York City, NY (Izzy Young books Dylan at the Carnegie Recital Hall, but only 53 people attend) November 20 & 22, 1961 Columbia Recording Studios Studio A, New York City, NY (recording sessions for the first album, "Bob Dylan") Late November 1961 New York City, NY (Interview conducted by Billy James) November 23, 1961 The Home Of Eve and Mac McKenzie, New York City, NY (Thanksgiving Day is spent with Suze Rotolo at the home of Eve and Mac McKenzie. After the dinner Dylan plays a number of songs that are recorded by the hosts) December 4, 1961 The Home Of Eve and Mac McKenzie, New York City, NY December 22, 1961 The Home Of Bonnie Beecher, Minneapolis, MN (On his way home to Hibbing for Christmas celebrations, he gives a private performance, this time in Minneapolis at the house of Bonnie Beecher. It is recorded by Tony Glover. The tape is often referred to as the Minneapolis Hotel Tape and is the basis for the first bootleg "Great White Wonder" and later "A Rare Batch Of Little White Wonder") 1962 January 13, 1962 WBAI Studios, New York City, NY (Cynthia Gooding radio show) January 29, 1962 New York City, NY (The Home Of Eve and Mac McKenzie) February ?, 1962 New York City, NY (Leeds Music Demos) February 2, 1962 Webster Hall, New York City, NY (Harry Belafonte Recording session) March 2, 1962 Cue Recording Studios, New York City, NY (Victoria Spivey recording recording session) March ?, 1962 Cynthia Gooding's Apartment, New York City, NY April 16, 1962 Gerde's Folk City, New York City, NY Aprill 22, 1962 Union Ballroom, Ann Arbor, MI (University of Michigan Folk Festival) April 24-May 6, 1962 Gerde's Folk City, New York City, NY Aprill 24-25, 1962 Columbia Recording Studios Studio A, New York City, NY (The Freewheelin’ Bob Dylan 1st & 2nd recording sessions) April 25, 1962 Palm Gardens, New York City, NY May ? 1962 WBAI Studios, New York City, NY (Broadside show) May ? 1962 Gerde's Folk City, New York City, NY July 2, 1962 Finjan Club, Montreal, QC July 9, 1962 Columbia Recording Studios Studio A, New York City, NY (The Freewheelin’ Bob Dylan 3rd recording sessions) August 11, 1962 Home Of Dave Whitaker, Minneapolis, MN September 22, 1962 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (Hootenanny) September ?, 1962 Home Of Eve and Mac MacKenzie, New York City, NY OCTOBER New York City, NY WBAI Studios, Billy Faier Show 5 New York City, NY Town Hall, Travelin' Hootenanny 15 New York City, NY Gaslight Café, 2nd Gaslight Tape 26 New York City, NY Studio A, Columbia Recording Studios, The 4th Freewheelin’ Bob Dylan recording session New York City, NY Folkways Studio NOVEMBER 1 New York City, NY Studio A, Columbia Recording Studios, The 5th Freewheelin’ Bob Dylan recording session 14 New York City, NY Studio A, Columbia Recording Studios, The 6th Freewheelin’ Bob Dylan recording session DECEMBER New York City, NY Unidentified Folkclub 6 New York City, NY Studio A, Columbia Recording Studios, The 7th Freewheelin’ Bob Dylan recording session New York City, NY Witmark & Sons Demos 1963 JANUARY 30 December, 4 January London, England BBC TV Studios, Madhouse On Castle Street sessions. 14 & 15 London, England Dobell's Jazz Record Shop New York City, NY Alan Lomax’s apartment, Manhattan FEBRUARY New York City, MY Folkways Studio 8 New York City, NY The Basement of Gerde's Folk City New York City, NY WBAI Studios, Skip Weshner Show “Winter” New York City, NY Witmark Studio MARCH New York City, New York WNBC Radio Studios, Oscar Brand Show New York City, New York Witmark Studio 3 New York City, New York Westinghouse Studios, Folk songs and more folk songs 28 New York City, New York WBAI Studios, Bob Fass Show, Radio Unnameable APRIL New York City, New York Witmark Studio April 12, 1963 Town Hall, New York City, NY 19 New York City, New York The Home Of Eve and Mac MacKenzie, Second MacKenzies Tape 21 Cambridge, Massachusetts Club 47 24 New York City, New York Studio A, Columbia Recording Studios, The 8th and last Freewheelin’ Bob Dylan session, produced by John Hammond. 25 Chicago, Illinois The Bear 26 Chicago, Illinois WFMT-Radio Studio, Studs Terkel Wax Museum MAY New York City, New York Witmark Studio 10 Waltham, Massachusetts Brandeis University 12 New York City, New York CBS TV-Studio 18 Monterey, California Monterey Folk Festival Minneapolis, Minnesota The Home Of Tony Glover JULY 6 Greenwood, Mississippi Silas Magee's Farm, Vote Registration Rally 17 Minneapolis, Minnesota The Home Of Dave Whitaker “Summer” New York City, New York Unidentified Recording Studio 26 Newport, Rhode Island Freebody Park, Newport Folk Festival. Evening. 26 Newport, Rhode Island Freebody Park, Newport Folk Festival. Evening finale. 27 Newport, Rhode Island Freebody Park, Newport Folk Festival. Ballads workshop. 28 Newport, Rhode Island Freebody Park, Newport Folk Festival. Topical Songs And New Songwriters. 28 Newport, Rhode Island Freebody Park, Newport Folk Festival. During Joan Baez' set. 28 Newport, Rhode Island Freebody Park, Newport Folk Festival. Evening finale. 30 New York City, New York WNEW TV Studios, Songs Of Freedom AUGUST 6 New York City, New York Studio A, Columbia Recording Studios, The 1st The Times They Are A-Changin’ session, produced by Tom Wilson. 7 New York City, New York Studio A, Columbia Recording Studios, The 2nd The Times They Are A-Changin’ session, produced by Tom Wilson. 12 New York City, New York Studio A, Columbia Recording Studios, The 3rd The Times They Are A-Changin’ session, produced by Tom Wilson. 14 Pittsfield, Massachusetts. Boys Club, guest appearance at a Joan Baez concert New York City, New York Witmark Studio 17 New York City, New York Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, Guest appearance at a Joan Baez concert August 28, 1963 Lincoln Memorial, Washington, DC (March On Washington) OCTOBER New York City, New York Witmark Studio 23 New York City, New York Studio A, Columbia Recording Studios, The 4th The Times They Are A-Changin’ session, produced by Tom Wilson. 24 New York City, New York Studio A, Columbia Recording Studios, The 5th The Times They Are A-Changin’ session, produced by Tom Wilson. October 25, 1963 Town Hall, Philadelphia, PA October 26, 1963 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY 31 New York City, New York Studio A, Columbia Recording Studios, The 6th and last The Times They Are A-Changin’ session, produced by Tom Wilson. DECEMBER 4 Washington, DC Lisner Auditorium, George Washington University, New York City, New York Witmark Studio Cambridge, Massachusetts Club Passim 1964 JANUARY New York City, New York Witmark Studio FEBRUARY 1 Toronto, Ontario, Canada CBC TV Studios 25 Los Angeles, California NBC Studios, Steve Allen Show New York City, New York Elektra Studios, Blues Project recording session March 7, 1964 Tufts University Cousens Gym, Medford, MA APRIL 19 White Plains, New York County Center MAY 1 Monterey, California Monterey County Fairgrounds Sarasota, Florida Eric Von Schmidt's Home early London, England BBC Studios 14 Manchester, England Didsbury Studios 17 London, England Royal Festival Hall JUNE 9 New York City, New York Columbia Studios, Another Side Of Bob Dylan recording session New York City, New York Unidentified Recording Studio JULY 24 Newport, Rhode Island The Lawn of St. Michael School, Newport Folk Festival, afternoon workshop 24 Newport, Rhode Island Freebody Park, Newport Folk Festival, evening 26 Newport, Rhode Island Freebody Park, Newport Folk Festival August 8, 1964 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, New York City, NY September 4, 1964 Monterey Fairgrounds, Monterey, CA September 19, 1964 Ann Arbor High School, Ann Arbor, MI October 10, 1964 Town Hall, Philadelphia, PA October 17, 1964 Masonic Scottish Rite Cathedral, Detroit, MI October 24, 1964 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA October 31, 1964 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY November 14, 1964 Yale University Woolsey Hall, New Haven, CT (Indian Neck Folk Festival) November 25, 1964 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA November 27, 1964 Masonic Memorial Auditorium, San Francisco, CA December 4, 1964 Peterson Gym, San Diego State College, San Diego, CA December 5, 1964 Wilson High School Auditorium, Long Beach, CA 1965 January 13-15, 1965 Columbia Recording Studios Studio A, New York City, NY (Bringing It All Back Home recording sessions) January 29, 1965 Municipal Auditorium, Springfield, MA February 10, 1965 State College Rutgers Gymnasium, New Brunswick, NJ February 12, 1965 Troy Armory, Troy, NY February 17, 1965 WABC TV Studios, New York City, NY (Les Crane Show) March 21, 1965 Capitol Theatre, Ottawa, ON March 27, 1965 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA April 9, 1965 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC April 24, 1965 The Arena, Seattle, WA April 26, 1965 London Airport, London, ENG (press conference & Short interview) April 27, 1965 Savoy Hotel, London, ENG (press conference & Interview by Jack DeManio) April 30, 1965 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG May 1, 1965 Odeon, Liverpool, ENG May 2, 1965 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG May 5, 1965 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG May 6, 1965 Town Hall, Newcastle, ENG May 7, 1965 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG 8 London England A Hotel Room, Savoy Hotel 8 or 9 London England Alley beside Savoy Hotel 8 or 9 London England Hyde Park 8 or 9 London England Rooftop of Savoy Hotel 9 London England A Restaurant, Royal Albert Hall, Interview by Horace Judson 9 London England Royal Albert Hall, backstage 9 London England Royal Albert Hall, soundcheck 9 London England Royal Albert Hall 10 London England Royal Albert Hall, backstage 10 London England Royal Albert Hall 12 London England Levy's Recording Studio 21 New York City, New York Studio A, Columbia Recording Studios, overdub session JUNE 1 London England BBC Studios 15 New York City, New York Studio A, Columbia Recording Studios, The 1st Highway 61 Revisited recording session 16 New York City, New York Studio A, Columbia Recording Studios, The 2nd Highway 61 Revisited recording session JULY 24 Newport, Rhode Island Festival Field, Newport Folk Festival. Contemporary Songs Workshop 25 Newport, Rhode Island Festival Field, Newport Folk Festival, soundcheck 25 Newport, Rhode Island Festival Field, Newport Folk Festival 29 New York City, New York Studio A, Columbia Recording Studios, The 3rd Highway 61 Revisited recording session 30 New York City, New York Studio A, Columbia Recording Studios, The 4th Highway 61 Revisited recording session AUGUST 2 New York City, New York Studio A, Columbia Recording Studios, The 5th Highway 61 Revisited recording session 3 New York City, New York Studio A, Columbia Recording Studios, Highway 61 Revisited overdub session 4 New York City, New York Studio A, Columbia Recording Studios, The 6th and last Highway 61 Revisited recording session August 28, 1965 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, New York City, NY September 3, 1965 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA September 1965 Woodstock, NY (rehearsals) September 24, 1965 University of Texas, Austin, TX (press conference) September 24, 1965 Municipal Auditorium, Austin, TX September 25, 1965 Southern Methodist University Coliseum, Dallas, TX October 1, 1965 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY October 2, 1965 Symphony Hall, Newark, NJ October 8, 1965 Civic Coliseum, Knoxville, TN October 9, 1965 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA October 16, 1965 Memorial Auditorium, Worcester, MA October 17, 1965 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD October 22, 1965 Rhode Island Auditorium, Providence, RI October 23, 1965 University of Vermont Patrick Gymnasium, Burlington, VT October 24, 1965 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI October 29, 1965 Back Bay Theater, Boston, MA October 30, 1965 Bushnell Memorial Hall, Hartford, CT October 31, 1965 Loew State Theatre, Boston, MA November ?, 1965 Orpheum Theater, Madison, WI November 5, 1965 Columbia Recording Studios Studio A, New York City, NY (The 1st Blonde On Blonde recording session) November 5, 1965 Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN November 6, 1965 Cornell University Barton Hall, Ithaca, NY November 7, 1965 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH November ?, 1965 Antioch College, Yellowsprings, OH November 12, 1965 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH November 14-15, 1965 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON November 18, 1965 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH November 19, 1965 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH November 20, 1965 Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo, NY November 21, 1965 Onondaga War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY November 26-27, 1965 Arie Crown Theatre, Chicago, IL November 28, 1965 Washington Coliseum, Washington, DC November 30, 1965 Columbia Recording Studios Studio A, New York City, NY (The 2nd Blonde On Blonde recording session) December 1, 1965 University of Washington, Seattle, WA December 3, 1965 California KQED-TV Studios, San Francisco, CA (Press Conference) December 3-4, 1965 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA December 5, 1965 Masonic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (unconfirmed) December 7, 1965 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (unconfirmed) December 10, 1965 Community Concourse Theatre, San Diego, CA December 11, 1965 Masonic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA December 12, 1965 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA December 16, 1965 Columbia Recording Studios, Los Angeles, CA (Press Conference) December 17, 1965 Municipal Auditorium, Long Beach, CA December 18, 1965 Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA December 19, 1965 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA 1966 January 21, 1966 Columbia Recording Studios, New York City, NY (The 3rd Blonde On Blonde recording session) January 25, 1966 Columbia Recording Studios, New York City, NY (The 4th Blonde On Blonde recording session) January 26, 1966 WBAI Studios, New York City, NY (Bob Fass Show) January 27, 1966 Columbia Recording Studios, New York City, NY (The 5th Blonde On Blonde recording session) February 4, 1966 Convention Centre, Louisville, KY February 5, 1966 Westchester County Center, White Plains, NY February 6, 1966 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA February 10, 1966 Ellis Auditorium, Memphis, TN February 11, 1966 Shrine Mosque, Richmond, VA February 12, 1966 Municipal Auditorium, Norfolk, VA February 14-17, 1966 Columbia Music Row Studios, Nashville, TN (The 6th, 7th, 8th & 9th Blonde On Blonde recording session) February 18, 1966 Arena, New Haven, CT February 19, 1966 Auditorium, Ottawa, ON February 20, 1966 Place Des Arts, Montreal, QC February 24-25, 1966 Academy Of Music, Philadelphia, PA February 26, 1966 Island Garden, Hempstead, NY March 3, 1966 Convention Hall, Miami Beach, FL March 5, 1966 Jacksonville Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL March 7-10, 1966 Columbia Music Row Studios, Nashville, TN (The 10th, 11th, 12th & 13th Blonde On Blonde recording session) March 11, 1966 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO March 12, 1966 Pershing Memorial Auditorium, Lincoln, NB March 13, 1966 City Auditorium, Denver, CO March 19, 1966 Civic Auditorium, Albuquerque, NM (cancelled) March 20, 1966 Coliseum, El Paso, TX (cancelled) March 20, 1966 San Monica, CA March 21, 1966 San Jose, CA March 22, 1966 San Francisco, CA March 23, 1966 Paramount Theater, Portland, OR March 24, 1966 Tacoma, WA March 25, 1966 Center Arena, Seattle, WA March 26, 1966 PNE Agrodome, Vancouver, BC April 9, 1966 Honolulu International Center, Honolulu, HI April 13, 1966 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS April 15, 1966 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS April 16, 1966 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS April 19-20, 1966 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS April 21, 1966 South Australian Hotel, Adelaide, AUS (Press Conference) April 22, 1966 Palais Royal, Adelaide, AUS April 23, 1966 Capitol Theater, Perth, AUS April 28, 1966 Hotel Flamingo, Solna, SWE (Press Conference) April 29, 1966 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE May 1, 1966 KB-Hallen, Copenhagen, DEN May 3, 1966 Mayfair Hotel, London, ENG (press conference) May 5, 1966 Adelphi Theatre, Dublin, IRE May 6, 1966 ABC, Belfast, NI May 10, 1966 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG May 11, 1966 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL May 12, 1966 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG May 14, 1966 Odeon, Liverpool, ENG May 15, 1966 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG May 16, 1966 Gaumont, Sheffield, ENG May 17, 1966 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG May 19, 1966 North British Station Hotel, Glasgow, SCOT May 19, 1966 Odeon, Glasgow, SCOT May 20, 1966 ABC, Edinburgh, SCOT May 21, 1966 Odeon, Newcastle, ENG May 23, 1966 Hotel Georges V, Paris, FRA (press conference) May 24, 1966 Olympia, Paris, FRA May 26-27, 1966 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG May 27, 1966 Outside Kensington Pet Shop, London, ENG 1967 MARCH – MAY Byrdcliffe, New York Red Room, Bob Dylan's Home MAY – OCTOBER West Saugerties, New York Big Pink's Basement, Stoll Road OCTOBER Woodstock, New York Wittenberg Road, Rick Danko's & Levon Helm's Home 17 Nashville, Tennessee Columbia Studio A, 1st John Wesley Harding session NOVEMBER 6 Nashville, Tennessee Columbia Studio A, 2nd John Wesley Harding session 29 Nashville, Tennessee Columbia Studio A, 3rd John Wesley Harding session 1968 JANUARY 20 New York City, New York Carnegie Hall, The Woody Guthrie Memorial Concert. Afternoon show. 20 New York City, New York Carnegie Hall, The Woody Guthrie Memorial Concert. Evening show. NOVEMBER Late Woodstock, New York The Home Of Bob Dylan with George Harrison 1969 FEBRUARY 12 Nashville, Tennessee Columbia Studio A, 1st Nashville Skyline session 13 Nashville, Tennessee Columbia Studio A, 2nd Nashville Skyline session 14 Nashville, Tennessee Columbia Studio A, 3rd Nashville Skyline session 17 Nashville, Tennessee Columbia Studio A, 4th Nashville Skyline session 18 Nashville, Tennessee Columbia Studio A, 5th Nashville Skyline session 19 Nashville, Tennessee Columbia Studio A, 6th Nashville Skyline session 20 Nashville, Tennessee Columbia Studio A, 7th Nashville Skyline session 21 Nashville, Tennessee Columbia Studio A, 8th and last Nashville Skyline session APRIL 24 Nashville, Tennessee Columbia Studio A, 1st Self Portrait session 26 Nashville, Tennessee Columbia Studio A, 2nd Self Portrait session MAY 1 Nashville, Tennessee Ryman Auditorium, Johnny Cash Show 3 Nashville, Tennessee Columbia Studio A, 3rd Self Portrait session JULY 14 Edwardsville, Illinois Southern Illinois University, With The Band at The Mississippi River Festival AUGUST 27 Seaview At Isle Of Wight, England Halland Hotel, Press Conference 31 Near Ryde,Isle Of Wight, England Woodside Bay NOVEMBER 27 New York City, New York Unidentified Hotel